Oh dear we are in trouble…
by Hauyne
Summary: Pizzas, Batman, affaires de tailles, overdoses ainsi que bien d'autres choses diverses et étranges enfouies dans ce recueil de délires... Ou quand on laisse Hauyne et sa coloc' regarder Teen Wolf on finit par retrouver les personnages dans des situations plutôt... Atypiques. [numéro 10 : Punition ?]
1. Challenge

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, cette série appartient à Jeff Davis

Bonjour bonjour ! :3 voici un recueil de mini-fics (pour la plupart des ficlets si vous voulez le nom… Mais ça me fait penser à filet et j'sais pas… Décrire ce bazar par un terme proche de filet ça me branche pas XD)

C'est un bon gros délire à la mode de chez nous XD

(Oh et la trame temporelle n'est pas des masses respectées ^^')

Je tiens à dire qu'à chaque chapitre, il y a eu un élément déclencheur dans la série qui a amené mon amie (qui est aussi ma coloc et aussi une accro de Teen Wolf) ou moi à avoir un délire du genre que vous allez lire…

Voilà voilà…

Je n'ai plus rien à dire mais je veux toujours parler… Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vais aller converser avec le frigo *-* (#Fait faim dans c'pays)

Oh ! et n'hésitez pas à me lancer des défis d'écriture… Rien est dit que je le fasse (j'ai du boulot quand même) mais si ça me branche voir que ça titille mon cerveau je le ferai XD

Amour et bisous :*

PS: Pour le rythme de parution c'est euh... Comment dire j'ai une autre fic en cours d'écriture (de Teen Wolf mais elle est pas prête de sortir) et celle là existe parce que c'est un monceau (si si) de conneries donc c'est principalement au fil des épisodes que l'on regarde avec ma coloc (et au fil des délires qui en résultent) mais j'en ai quelques un dans ma besace déjà écrit et as corrigé (la flemme puissance 3500 ^^') et surtout... Je suis à la fac de médecine donc j'ai pas non plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire XD

* * *

 **Challenge**

Scott sorti la tête de l'éternel 4x4 de Stiles humant l'air de ses narines dilatées.

\- Alors tu sais où elle est ?!

\- Attends… La prochaine à droite !

Scott n'eut même pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Il crut d'ailleurs que le 4x4 allait se renverser tant le virage que prit Stiles fut rude.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le qui-vive et Scott se demanda vaguement s'ils allaient réussir. Il ne connaissait vraiment pas l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui serrait le volant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Preuve qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

\- Et maintenant ?!

Scott vérifia de nouveau l'itinéraire.

\- GAUCHE ! Hurla-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Elle n'était pas vraiment à son gout mais il avait la sienne alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Le 4x4 freina d'un coup sec faisant crisser les pneus dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlée pour que le véhicule soit parfaitement garé.

Ils sortirent en trombe, leurs pas lourd brisant le silence de la nuit.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à un homme à l'apparence avenante qui leur sourit. Stiles ne tenait plus. Il voulait vraiment la retrouver !

\- La Savoyarde et la Big Flammekueche s'vious plait ! Lâcha-t-il en fixant le pizzaiolo qui obéit en se demandant vaguement pourquoi les jeunes commandaient toujours leur pizza peu de temps avant qu'il ne ferme.

* * *

Hum bon c'est la première pour se mettre dans le bain hein :p on va dire que je poste la prochaine disons... Courant semaine prochaine XD


	2. Wolfman

Salit salut ! Me revoilà ! Et comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire eh bien… Je vous laisse lire U.U

On se retrouve en bas ! 3

Amour et chocolats !

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi mais à Jeff Davis sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais fait de Deaton le Grand Manitou of Beacon Hills. Niveau badassitude ce mec est tellement haut U.U

* * *

 **Wolfman**

Ils étaient tous seuls, personne ne pouvait les aider. Tout le monde avait été touché par le venin de Jackson qui s'était enfuit ils ne savaient où et il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

Il fallait qu'ils aillent chercher quelqu'un pour les sortir de leur état.

\- Prenons la Derek-Mobile !

Scott fixa Stiles qui sortit les clefs de voiture de Derek qui avait été lui aussi paralysé d'un air triomphal.

\- Tu les as pris sur… Derek ?

Stiles eut un sourire torve

\- Bah oui, il ne pouvait pas m'en empêcher de toutes manières

\- Tu l'as fouillé… Je rêve… Il va te tuer…

Stiles haussa les épaules et fit tourner le trousseau de clef.

\- Aloooors ?

Scott pesa le pour et le contre puis hocha la tête.

Au moment où Stiles effleura la portière du conducteur un hurlement retentit au loin.

-Putain ! Jackson l'avait pas pétrifié ?! Cria Stiles

Le visage de Scott se décomposa alors que son regard restait fixé sur une chose derrière son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement, s'attendant à croiser du regard un monstre hideux.

\- Il faut croire qu'il y a des choses en ce monde qui font qu'un homme bravera toutes lois du corps pour protéger ce à quoi il tient le plus.

\- Deaton ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! Lâcha Stiles surpris.

Le vétérinaire se rendit alors compte qu'en effet sa présence était plus que suspecte.

Un bruit d'animal en pleine course parvint aux oreilles des trois personnes présentes. L'animal allait vite, très vite. Trop vite.

Les deux amis ne pourrais pas s'enfuir, ni le vété-

Deaton avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde d'inattention des deux adolescents.

Une ombre se dresse derrière Scott et Stiles et un petit nuage de condensation se formait entre leurs deux têtes.

\- Personne, je dis bien personne, ne touche à MA camaro. Capiche ?

Une main griffue récupéra le trousseau de clefs dans la main de Stiles qui repéra alors qu'un porte clef chibi-renard y était accroché.

* * *

Bon j'avoue, celle-ci n'était pas inspirée d'une scène de la série mais… Mais franchement on a trouvé qu'elle passerait (pour la majeur partie) crème dans la série… Parce que Derek et sa camaro c'est un peu comme Stiles et sa Jeep, c'est une grande histoire d'amour et d'huile de moteur.

Review ? :3


	3. Désir inavoué

Lecteur du soir, bonsoir ! Ouais je fais dans le classe, le poétique avec la rime et tout et tout… Hum bref ! Je reviens avec un nouveau délire sous le bras, ouais, encore un autre.

\- Et c'est pas fini ! *SBAM*

*Hauyne range son gourdin*

Je HAÏ cette foutue pub ! Et je haï les pub en général ! Sauf quand elles sont marrantes. Mais comme c'est rare…

Enfin bref (deuxième du nom), aujourd'hui c'est centré sur notre vaniteux préféré j'ai nommé… Jackson !

Cœur et guimauve fondante :3

* * *

 **Désir inavoué**

Jackson s'avança vers la demeure à 70% (voir 90%) brûlée des Hale avec la peur au ventre. Mais il avait le droit de venir ici ! Il l'avait mérité ! Il avait risqué sa vie !

Il se stoppa devant la porte incertain malgré tout. Il avait peur de Derek. Ce taré avait failli le tuer. Quand Jackson aurait sa morsure, il s'était promis d'éviter le plus possible le dernier des Hale. Parce que ce mec lui foutait les jetons envers et contre tout.

Peut-être que lui aussi ferait peur une fois devenu un loup-garou ?

Ya pas moyen que non ! Il est cool et fort de base alors il ne pouvait que l'être aussi après ! Même couvert de poils avec des crocs et des griffes, il serait sexy comme un diable ! Plus que ce taré de Derek ! (non il ne se répétait pas ! Il s'en faisait un mantra, nuance !)

 _OUAIS !_

Tiens d'ailleurs ce taré-de-Derek-qu'il-flippe-mais-qu'il-faut-pas-le-dire ne s'était pas encore pointer pour lui démontrer par a+b qu'être garou c'est trop cool.

Il prit une grosse inspiration pour se donner du courage.

_ Derek ! Derek ! Je... je t'ai aidé. J'ai aidé à te sauver. Ok, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. TU as eu ce que TU voulais. Maintenant, c'est mon tour d'avoir ce que JE veux !

Avant même qu'il puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, une chose apparu devant lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était ce foutu Derek je-fous-les-jetons Hale qui l'avait mis là à la vitesse de la lumière.

Jackson eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait reçu un truc sous un drap et il tira sur ce dernier avec prudence. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber quand un Hale était impliqué.

Jackson ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il y avait sous ce drap. Il avait certes émis des hypothèses comme la possible présence d'un tableau couteux ou, dans un élan de folie Stilessienne –PLUS JAMAIS ÇA !- un morceau de parquet de la demeure pour lui en guise de remerciement (même si c'était un mot complétement inconnu des Hale… et de lui-même) sous couvert d'une autre coutume bizarre de ces bêtes à fourrure.

Mais non. C'était tellement mieux.

Tellement plus que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver.

Jackson devait l'avouer, Derek savait ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout. Oh ça oui !

Devant lui se dressait un immense miroir en triptyque dans lequel Jackson s'admira.

Pendant des heures…

Et des heures…

Et des heures.

Derek regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de faire en avisant Jackson qui continuait de se mater sous tous les angles…

Depuis plus de sept heures.

Il aurait mieux fait de le mordre.

* * *

Voili voilou! C'était le délire du mercredi soir :D

On se retrouve ce week-end (normalement, si je ne n'entre pas en symbiose avec mon lit ou que je ne trouve pas le temps de poster (si si c'est possible)) pour de nouvelles aventures ! :3


	4. Le vétérinaire

Coucou mes petits choux ! :D comme promis, la 'suite' et aujourd'hui Deaton nous révéle un peu de ses passions cachées… :3  
J'espère que ça vous plaira je vous nems :*

PS : Bon j'ai oublié le disclaimer la dernière fois mais il est pour tout le recueil hein… Si Teen Wolf m'appartenait, ça ferait longtemps qu'on aurait la saison 5 en français U.U

Amour, saucissons et cornichons !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Le vétérinaire**

Chris et sa clique déboulèrent vers 23h dans une petite clinique vétérinaire qui ne payait pas de mine, transportant avec eux un de leur camarade touché par le venin d'une créature inconnue, même des chasseurs.

Le vétérinaire qui était en train de fourrer une part plus que raisonnable d'un hamburger dans sa bouche regardait pour la 32éme fois Twilight qui était comme une _fascination_ pour lui. Il ne pouvait longtemps résister à cette _tentation_ malgré de nombreuses _hésitation_ s mais ce fut pour lui à chaque fois une _révélation_. Edward ne pouvait pas aller avec Bella, il était clair que Edward allait beaucoup mieux avec Jacob ! Et il était de notoriété publique que les vampires n'avaient pas de relations sexuelles avec les êtres humains et qu'ils préféraient largement s'accoupler avec d'autres créatures surnaturelles enfin !

C'est au moment où enfin –ENFIN- Bella se faisait mordre qu'il entendit la sonnette dans l'entrée de son cabinet. C'est frustré à la fois d'être coupé à un moment presque capital du film et de ne pas avoir fini son cher hamburger qu'il se rendit dans sa clinique en priant pour que ce soit bref, dans le genre une petit chaton trop mignon assez mal en point pour légitimer la perturbation mais pas trop non plus pour écourter cette dernière au maximum.

C'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit un troupeau de chasseur avec leur rangers couvertes de boue dans l'entrée, certains soutenant un camarade de toute évidence mal en point à en juger par son visage suintant de souffrance.

Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Définitivement non. Parce que lui, il était vétérinaire, certes avec quelques options supplémentaires mais vétérinaire avant tout. Et la base de son métier c'était les animaux, ANIMAUX ! Pas les êtres humains ! Et c'était déjà le cinquième malade/blessé/à l'article de la mort en trois jours que les chasseurs lui ramenaient. Autant dire que Deaton, malgré toute sa bonne volonté en avait ras-le-stéthoscope. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir mis en caractère gras et noirs 'FERMÉE' sur la porte !

\- Vous allez me faire faire des heures sup' toutes ma vie ! Faut-il que je fasse une pancarte plus grosse ou quoi ?! La clinique est fermée !

Chris le fixa surpris par les propos du vétérinaire plus calme à l'accoutumée. Le chasseur s'avança et mis sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas une affaire de taille et vous le savez très bien…

* * *

Je pense que je posterai la prochaine euh... Le week end prochain? Ouais ya des chances :3

Une 'tite review? #o#


	5. Complexe

Bonsoiiiir! :D

En plat du jour vous avez le seul, le grand, l'unique, la diva j'ai nommé... Peter Hale!

Bisous et pâte à choux ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Complexe**

Peter pétait souvent des câbles.

Parce que Peter c'était le meilleur (enfin c'est ce qu'il dit) et que Peter avait surtout besoin de reconnaissance. Et que Peter n'en avait pas beaucoup. De la reconnaissance. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, était assez gênant pour Peter. Parce que Peter était Peter. Et que Peter était génial (encore selon lui). Alors Peter en avait assez. Oui vous avez bien lu. Assez de se faire voler la vedette.

Peter allait poser ses burnes sur la table. Enfin Peter était bien trop distingué pour faire ça mais c'était l'idée. Peter devait faire valoir des arguments et des arguments, Peter en avait des camions remplit. Les arguments de Peter n'étaient peut être ni représentatif de la réalité ni valorisant pour les autres mais ils l'étaient pour Peter, valorisant.

Mais Peter en avait un parmi tous qu'il fallait dévoiler au monde. Parce que le monde avait besoin de Peter. Même si le monde ne le savait pas. Et que Peter le savait, que le monde ne le savait pas. Et Peter savait aussi que même si le monde ne savait pas que Peter savait que le monde ne savait qu'il avait besoin de cet argument, Peter voulait lui en faire part, de cet argument.

Bref, Peter devait crever le secret.

\- JE SUIS LE SEUL ET UNIQUE BATMAN !

Les membres de la meute de Derek regardèrent Peter.

Peter ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais Peter n'allait pas montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Parce que Peter avait des valeurs. Et que les valeurs de Peter l'empêchaient d'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Parce que Peter comprenait. Tout du moins c'est ce que Peter voulait que les autres croient.

\- Euh non mec, c'est la Derek Mobile et la Derek cave et pas la Peter Mobile ou la Peter cave…

Peter se figea et observa son neveu de bas en haut. Peter se trouvait pourtant bien supérieur à ce louveteau. Parce que Peter était la classe et la puissance incarné (ENCORE selon lui). Et qu'il était inconcevable pour Peter d'être relayé au second plan. Peter pointa donc du doigt, scandalisé, son neveu.

\- ET POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS LUI ?!

\- Bah je me pose aussi la question… Lâcha Stiles qui tapota sur l'épaule de Peter d'une main réconfortante.

Et Peter se sentit con. Tout simplement et irrémédiablement con.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà! XD

Je pense en faire d'avantage en relation avec l'univers de Batman parce que perso ça me fait bien marrer... et vous, vous avez aimé? :o

Vous voulez que j'en mette avec tel ou tel personnage dans telle ou telle situation? Dites moi tout je suis réceptive à toutes sortes de propositions (tant que ça reste dans le cadre de la fanfic hein XD)

Bisous! :D


	6. Star Ass

Saluuuuuut! Me revoici, cette fois, on ne s'attaque pas à Batman mais à Star Wars autre sujet à tension dans la série...

 **Chocolat chaud et cacahuéte! :3**

* * *

 **Star Ass**

Stiles n'en revenait pas, le loup allait le laisser tout seul! Encore une fois! Pourquoi lui n'aurait pas le droit d'aller voir dans ce foutu bus scolaire hein? HEIN?!

\- SCOTT ! J'en ai marre que tu te la joue Luke Skywalker et que je sois la princesse Leia ! Je veux qu'on échange cette fois !

Le loup eut un blanc. Son cerveau se mettait en marche. Il ne savait pas beaucoup de chose de Star Wars. Vraiment pas beaucoup de choses. Et du peu qu'il avait écouté Stiles en parler (c'est-à-dire des bribes éparses dans le flot continuelle des paroles de l'hyperactif), son cerveau sonna l'alarme, souqua les artimuses et un hurlement intérieur lui vrilla l'esprit : 'A LA CONNERIE!'

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je suis pas gay mec ! Et puis t'es mon frère ! On fait pas ce genre de chose entre frères !

A son tour, Stiles eu un moment d'incertitude. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ça allait chier. Fortement. Et d'une ampleur même que la Nouvelle Orléans sera contente d'avoir eu l'ouragan Katrina plutôt que lui quand il en aura fini avec le malheureux loup.

Mais avant il devait être sûr.

\- Scott… Leia et Luke ont quel genre de relation pour toi ?

Son meilleur ami sembla pour le coup hésiter. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

\- Euh… Bah euh… Amoureuse ? tenta-t-il

Dire que personne ne retrouva le corps de Scott était un peu extrême. Surtout que Stiles n'était qu'humain. Mais Scott n'oublia jamais ce moment. Jamais. Toujours dans un coin de son esprit les propos de Stiles tournaient en boucle comme une sécurité, pour qu'il ne refasse plus jamais cette erreur : 'C'est comme dire que Luke Skywalker aime que Dark Vador lui mette son sabre laser ! C'est dégueulasse ! Ooooh vas-y Darky prends mon côté obscur ! Nan mais t'as vu joué ça où ? C'est pas Star Ass putain ! Je te jure que tu vas finir avec de l'aconit justement dans le dit côté obscur si tu profère de nouveau de telles choses'.

* * *

 **Review? :D**


	7. Fatality

Yo! Voici un nouveau délire... Celui là... comment dire... Il ne vole pas trés haut mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez xD

Et non PinkBlueGreen je ne t'oublie pas! J'ai bien noté tes demandes mais... Je suis surmenée x'D (donc ce 'chap'' était déjà écrit depuis... Piouf un moment U.U). Je les ferait promis! ;D

 **Cœurs et caramels! :D**

* * *

 **Fatality**

_C'EST MOI L'ALPHA ICI ALORS TU VAS M'OBÉIR ! OU JE TE RÉDUIT EN CENDRES !

Le bruit même de verre cassé sembla essayer de faire le moins de son possible tant la haine émanant de l'homme était intense. Il en arrivait à terrifier les ondes sonores par un exploit physique incroyable.

Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Se pencha et récupéra un objet noir.

Il.  
Ne.  
Pouvait.  
Pas.  
Perdre

Il semblait tout de même assez satisfait de son hurlement et vérifia si sa menace avait eu le moindre impact.

Quand son hurlement de rage parvint aux oreilles de Chris Argent, celui-ci avala une autre gorgée de son thé au jasmin. Sa fille n'étais pas en danger alors il n'avait pas à partir en chasse. It puis il était bien sur cette chaise. Il se demanda quand même ce qui avait pu mettre Derek Hale, parce que c'était lui, dans une telle colère noire.

L'écran haut en couleur éclaira le visage sombre de Derek alors qu'il réduisit son téléphone portable en miettes.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre

Pas à Candy crush saga.

* * *

Hum... **Une tite review? :3**


	8. Café 1

Yo! :3 cette fois ci, je viens avec une commande ^.^

PinkBlueGreen : Ça donne quoi un Stiles qui a bu trop de café ?

* * *

 **Café**

Café. Café. Il lui fallait du café. Plus de café. Toujours plus de café.

Ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet du manque de caféine. Ou étais-ce parce qu'il en avait trop pris ? NON ! Il n'y avait jamais assez de café. JAMAIS !

Le café c'est la santé. 100% du cerveau de Stiles était d'accord avec ça. Il prit une tasse, une nouvelle tasse. Toujours une nouvelle tasse. Il n'allait pas boire dans une tasse sale enfin ! Même s'il venait de l'utiliser. Il l'avait nettoyé. Donc c'était une nouvelle tasse. Pour un nouveau café. enfin une nouvelle tasse du nouveau café. Qu'il avait déjà gouté. Pour la première fois quelques dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Il posa son calice sur la plateforme de la machine à café. Appuya sur le bouton, fébrile à l'entende des sons du breuvage s'échappant de la création divine. L'élixir remplissait son Graal. Enfin un de ses Graal. Dernière bouffée de vapeur. Il prit l'anse, approcha du bout des lèvres le bord de la tasse.

Puis, d'un geste franc et habitué, il avala cul sec son énième café à la manière d'un pochtron engloutirai son vin blanc à huit heure du matin dans un bar miteux.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Non plus jamais il ne s'arrêterait. Il lui en fallait toujours plus. Toujours plus pour le satisfaire. Son père le retrouvera certainement en transe quand il arrivera. Mais il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que Stiles. Stiles et la nouvelle Tassimo. Stiles et les dosettes. Il venait de découvrir les dosettes, après avoir débusqué la machine. C'était tout avait fallut qu'il goûte. Qu'il savoure. Qu'il jouisse de ce nouveau plaisir!

Et il l'avait fait. Plutôt neuf fois qu'une. D'ailleurs il ne lui en restait plus qu'une. Celle qu'il engloutit quelques secondes plus tard.

Béat.

Heureux.

Bien qu'il se brûla.

Mais il n'y avait rien de mieux.

Non rien.

Que ce nouveau café divin.

...

Quand John rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il découvrit Stiles, un micro non branché dans la main, trouvé il ne savait où, en train de chanter 'I Will Survive' devant la télévision éteinte.

Nu, comme au premier jour de sa naissance avec 17 piges en plus. Enfin nu, pas totalement... Enroulé dans du papier toilette tel une momie à une soirée de Canard WC. Mais nu quand même. Parce que le papier toilette malgré sont joli rose, ne cachait pas grand-chose...

John fut un instant choqué par la voix de son fiston qui entamait 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A Man After Midnight'. Il chantait vachement bien mine de rien! Avant de se dire qu'il était quand même nu. Ce qui avait son importance.

Et de se rappeler que derrière lui se trouvait Mélissa.

Le shérif se tourna vers elle.

Elle regardait Stiles se dandiner. Parce que si l'hyperactif était bon chanteur, il était un piètre danseur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

John jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son garçon. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivaient. Mais là, il y avait témoin. Mais d'un autre côté, le témoin en question était la mère de Scott, totalement au courant sur le surnaturel.

\- Il faut simplement attendre qu'il se calme. Pâtes ou riz?

Mélissa haussa les épaules. Elle semblait comprendre assez bien la situation.

\- Pâtes.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, pas étonné d'y trouver des cadavres de dosettes usées.

\- Je trouverais une meilleure cachette, fit le shérif en commençant de jeter les sachets.

Il savait parfaitement où mettre la diabolique machine pour que Stiles ne la trouve plus jamais. Ou ne veuille pas aller la chercher.

* * *

 **... Review? :3**

Je vous laisse deviner où John la planquera ce sera dans un prochain ficlet ;D (même si en l'occurrence il y a suite XD)

Bisous :*

 _Musiques:_ I will survive de Gloria Gaynor et Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) de Abba


	9. Prémonition

Salut! voici un ficlet un peu spécial! Pourquoi ? Parce que je vous propose un jeu :p (vous verrez en bas xD)

 **Poutous et calinous!**

* * *

 **Prémonition**

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu es Stiles ? Demanda Matt avec un regard condescendant.

Ahah LA question à cent millions de Berrys. Ouais parce que comme Stiles trainait avec/côtoyait/affrontait/fuyait (rayer la mention inutile) une ribambelle de créatures surnaturelles vachement diversifiées qui pourraient remplir un pokédex des créatures surnaturelles, genre un monstrodex, donc il fallait absolument qu'il en soit une lui aussi ?

Stiles voulut dire 'L'Abominable Homme des Neiges' mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer à quel point 'Bordel de merde Matt tu me casse les bonbons'. Vraiment pas. Il fallait un truc encore plus ridicule. Histoire de bien se foutre de la gueule de ce pervers stalker d'Allison.

\- Un Manchot hyperactif, ça te pose un problème ?

Matt le regarda de haut en bas. Puis de bas en haut. Fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien comme s'il croyait ce que venait de dire Stiles. Il semblait presque compatissant…

 _Je suis entouré d'idiots_ se dit Stiles résigné.

* * *

Alors, quel est le jeu? C'est simple: de qui est tiré la citation 'Manchot Hyperactif'? Celui ou celle qui trouvera en premier/première aura le droit de **choisir le thème/le contenu du prochain ficlet** (on évite une demande de lemon please, ici on est en rating T xD) voir si ça m'inspire beaucoup et que j'ai le temps (que j'ai une nuit blanche où je sais pas quoi faire ce qui m'arrive on ne peux plus souvent XD) **un OS** (pour le coup la demande de lemon peut être légitimée... U.U) :D

Voilàààà ! au passage je tenais à remercier toutes les personne qui m'ont laissé une petite (pourquoi petite? Parce que tout ce qui est petit est mignon est vous être trop mignons! Mais peut-être pas petits... Enfin je m'égare là!) review (voir plusieurs), ça me fait extrêmement plaisir U.U  
J'vous donnerais bien des cookies mais il vont être un peu pleins de pixels ce qui serait dommage (les pixels c'est pas super bon quoi xD)

 **Pleins d'bisous et à la prochaine! :***


	10. Punition ?

**Yo !** Ça va ? Ouais je sais j'ai posté le dernier ya pas longtemps mais je profite que ma Livebox ne se soit pas encore suicidée pour poster celui-ci :3

C'est encore (ENCORE ?!) une commande voilà voilà… PinkBlueGreen a encore frappée. La commande était : « Lydia pourrait-elle tester ses rouges à lèvres sur Isaac ? » et voilà c'que ça donne.

Au passage bravo à elle parce qu'en effet, c'est Derek qui décrit clairement Stiles comme étant un 'pingouin hyperactif'… J'aimerai bien lui expliquer la sexualité de ces petits animaux d'ailleurs mais je pense que je vais tuer le mythe de la mignonitude de cette espèce U.U

On se retrouve en bas ! :D

* * *

 **Punition ?**

Isaac en avait connu des tortures, oh oui. Et bien plus que cinquante foutu nuances. C'était plutôt les milles et une souffrance à la maison auparavant. Ouais, avant qu'un lézard gluant et très moche (désolé Jackson) ne défonce son père.

Bon entre temps il était devenu un loup-garou mais s'était pas vraiment très important.

Parce que là, il avait beau avoir des super pouvoirs, une méga guérison, des spots lumineux jaune canari armé de bon gros bazookas, des motherfuckers griffes qui déchirent sa maman et des crocs qui te font te faire pipi dessus, il fuyait la queue n°1 -celle poilue de loup- entre les jambes et la queue n°2 -celle qu'il avait déjà avant quoiqu'en dise Stiles ou Derek ou Peter- qui était toujours à sa place dans son caleçon.

Cette dernière avait pourtant étrangement envie, parce que mine de rien elle voulait pas mal de truc celle-là aussi, de rentrer dans l'abdomen de son propriétaire. Oui, nous parlons bien de la n°2 et pas de la n°1 qui elle était très bien entre ses jambes.

Bref.

Grosso merdo, il fuyait comme un lâche.

Et même s'il se disait au fond de lui que n'importe qui aurait fait pareil, il en doutait fortement. Stiles se serait laissé faire. Scott se serait laissé faire. Derek- On oublie Derek. Pet- Même pas la peine d'y penser. Allison, no problémo elle en aurait été très heureuse même. Boy- Nan mais à quoi il pensait ?!

Finalement il est certainement le seul à fuir dans cette situation. Et il le faisait, plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Bref, le deuxième du nom.

Il avait un pépin.

Taillé comme Pépin le Bref.

Un sacré pépin donc.

Bien qu'un peu court quand même…

\- Isaac ? Tu es là ?

Merde ! Elle approchait ! De plus en plus ! Il pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur. Elle était calme, sereine, détendu… Non mais quelle psychopathe celle-là !

\- Isaaaaac ?

Merde merde merde merde merde…. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il était dans une impasse… Coincé entre elle et… et elle parce qu'elle est badass quand même…

Et puis Lydia avait cette capacité hors du commun -sauf du commun des Banshees en l'occurrence- de freezer littéralement un loup garou. Et si jamais elle réussissait son coup, elle gagnait la partie. Echec et mat et Isaac pouvait aller se sniffer une ligne d'aconit tue-loup.

\- Allez Isaac je sais que tu es ici. Ce n'est l'affaire que d'une heure ou deux…

Une éternité de honte elle voulait dire ! La maléfique Banshee rousse avait prévu son coup en plus ! Elle était parvenu par il ne savait quelle sorcellerie à apposer une barrière de sorbier pour le coincer !

\- Aaah tu es là ! Allez, s'il te plaît, viens… Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à hurler quand même ?

Ah par pitié non ! Surtout pas ! Il tenait à ses tympan-garous ! Surtout que la Banshee n'utilisait pas du tout son pouvoir… c'était naturel cette puissance dans le cri.

Elle sourit, hautement satisfaite quand il se dirigea vers elle, vaincu.

\- Qu'une heure ou deux hein ?

\- Promis ! Fit-elle.

Isaac ne vit pas les doigts fins et manucurés de la jeune femme se croiser.

…

Trois heures ! Cela faisait trois heures ! Trois longues et interminables heures que Lydia testait sur lui différents rouges à lèvres, baumes à lèvres et autres gloss !

Et trois heures c'était LONG ! Surtout qu'il avait eu interdiction formelle de bouger, histoire qu'elle ne se rate pas.

Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passer… Mais chut… Personne ne devait le savoir !

Quand il avait vu la quantité astronomique de rouges à lèvres, il s'était d'abord demandé naïvement pour combien de millier de dollars il y avait de maquillage dans cette chambre.

Avant de se dire que pour son amour propre et son moral, il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Cela dépassait de loin son budget voir la somme totale d'argent qu'il pourrait accumuler dans toute sa vie.

Et il ne se demandait pas ça parce qu'il aimait bien le gloss fraises des bois… Surtout que ça avait vraiment le gout de fraises des bois ! Et c'était vachement bon…

Il s'amusait bien avec Lydia. Elle prenait soin de lui d'une certaine manière, même si c'était un peu bizarre, il ne regrettait pas du tout au final.

Il en était arrivé à un point tel qu'ils discutaient maintenant de tenues pouvant s'apparier avec tel ou tel maquillage.

Lydia était aux anges.

Isaac sur des nuages.

Et Stiles, Derek (oui même lui) et Peter étaient tout simplement morts de rire dans l'appartement du dernier.

Isaac n'avait pas fait attention mais dans le placard se trouvait une caméra.

La caméra de Peter en l'occurrence, puisque c'est lui qui l'avait acheté. Parce que Stiles lui avait dit de l'acheter. Parce que l'hyperactif avait fomenté tout seul ce plan machiavélique.

C'est d'ailleurs Stiles qui avait soufflé l'idée à Lydia que Isaac avait une bouche parfait pour essayer le maquillage… et c'est aussi ce renard sournois qui avait placé la barrière de sorbier, comme ça, l'air de rien dans la maison de la Banshee.

Parce qu'il avait appris il y a peu qu'Isaac n'avait pas non plus regardé Star Wars. Ce qui était déjà dur à avaler en soi vous comprenez ? Mais pire… Isaac n'aimait pas les Marvel et ça, Stiles ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Alors l'adolescent était allé voir le membre le plus vicieux et riche de la meute (même s'il n'en faisait pas parti réellement, Peter était un intervenant récurrent). Et comme Peter avait de très légères vraiment très légères !) tendances au sadisme, il avait voté pour immédiatement.

Le plan en marche, ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé de l'ex alpha pour savourer la déchéance de Lahey.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent un Isaac coquet et finalement pas si gêné par le travestissement que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Derek lui, était arrivé en cours de route. Il était venu à contre cœur mais avait besoin d'informations sur le bestiaire des Hale.

Et ils avaient fini tous ensemble sur le canapé à se gausser comme des abrutis. Oui, même Derek.

* * *

Dans le prochain, la demande/récompense de PinkBlueGreen puis retrouvera le Nogitsune… Oui, parce que je l'aime bien aussi ce taré millénaire moi xD (déjà rien que pour le côté démon-mouche juste hilarant…)

Bref, moi j'vais m'planquer dans un bunker des fois que le crash de l'an 2000 se soit comme la SNCF et qu'il ait 15 ans de retard U.U (faire une blague vu et revu : check)

 **Bonne année en avance !**

 **J'vous aimes tous! *keur keur***


End file.
